


Co-Parents

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck and Eddie meet unexpectedly in a park. Buck has a daughter and of course Eddie has Christopher. They basically co-parent together. They didn't realize how much they both depended on each other. Neither wants to ruin things. They like the way they are.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Co-Parents

Elise’s team had won their game, so Buck planned to take his little girl for ice cream. She wanted to hang out the park a little bit longer, so Buck obliged. He would do anything for his daughter. While she was running around the monkey bars Elise noticed a kid about her age. 

“Hi, I’m Elise. What’s your name?”

“Hi…I’m Chris.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m here with my daddy. Where are your parents?” Elise asked.

“Oh, it’s just my dad.” Chris gestured to the bunch behind them.

Eddie waved at him and smiled.

“Elise, come on honey.” Buck said walking over, “It’s time to go.”

“But dad…I just met Chris!”

Buck laughed at her. She always liked meeting new people and her little attitude was was funny to him.

“Well, hello Chris.” Buck smiled at him.

Eddie was coming up behind Chris.

“Uh hi, I’m Eddie. Chris’ father.”

“Oh, nice to meet you. This is Elise and I’m Buck.”

“You guys should come to lunch with us!” Elise giggled.

“Oh we should?” Eddie laughed.

Buck rolled his eyes at his daughter which made Eddie laugh harder. He looked down at Chris and smiled, because seemed very excited.

“Well, we don’t want to intrude. I’m sure your mom and dad would like to spend lunch with you.” Eddie smiled.

“Oh..well it’s just me and my dad. I don’t see my mom much. Maybe like once a year…” Elise stated nonchalantly.

Eddie smiled at her, but looked at Buck who was clearly upset about it. He had been looking at the ground. Eddie sighed.

“Well…Chrisopher doesn’t really see his mom either.” Eddie said.

Eddie wanted to reassure Buck that it was okay and that he had nothing to be ashamed of. Shannon had ditched him and Christopher, she wasn’t coming back into their lives anytime soon. Buck finally looked at Eddie and he just gave him a huge smile.

“You both should come to lunch with us.” Buck said.

“I’d like that.”

Elise and Chris cheered.

Seeing Buck and Elise had become a regular occurence and Eddie was definitely not complaining. They were both so cute and funny. Elise always kept them laughing.

Today was Eddie’s turn to host brunch, this had become a sunday occurence unless Buck was busy with work. Usually they always made this happen for the kids though.

Buck rang the doorbell and Eddie immediately opened it. Chris had been in the kitchen getting stuff ready and as soon as Elise was in the door she ran for the kitchen ready to make pancakes. Eddie was impressed she really liked to make pancakes and eggs. Buck wouldn’t let her try bacon just yet, but she barely needed supervision with the other stuff.

Buck laughed but greeted Eddie.

“Hey..” Buck smiled, “She was very excited this morning.”

“No worries. Come in. How are you feeling?”

“Colds gone so I’ve been doing good.”

“That’s great man.” Eddie smiled.

Buck turned to him and just stared. He was clearly thinking, but Eddie wasn’t sure what he was thinking about.

“Everything okay?” Eddie asked.

Buck moved forward and his lips collided with Eddie’s. Eddie’s brain didn’t register what was happening until Buck pulled away.

“Uh..sorry.” Buck sighed, “Shit.”

Eddie was left speechless unsure of what to say. He assumed it made Buck nervous because he began to pace around the room.

“I-shit…I’m sorry. I’ll get Elise and go.”

“Go? Go where?” Eddie asked.

“I…”

Eddie shook his head at Buck and laughed. He moved closer and pulled Buck in for another kiss. When they pulled away it was Buck’s turn to look stunned.

“I actually don’t think you should leave.” Eddie sighed.

“You don’t?”

“Ever…” Eddie smiled.

Buck laughed, “So, you want us to stay…forever?”

“I’m not complaining and neither is Chris. We like having both of you around. And you’re so good with him.”

“Yeah, you’re good with her too. I think she has almost slipped up and called you daddy a few times.” Buck laughed.

They could hear the laughter from the kitchen. Buck knew it was time to join the kids. He gave Eddie one final kiss and they made their way to kitchen.


End file.
